Scarlet Levy
Major Scarlet Levy was a medical officer in the US Army with the rank of Major, and one of the foremost experts on the Rage Virus after it originally decimated Great Britain. Biography Following the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus in Great Britain, Scarlet apparently became an expert on the Infection. She was assigned to join the US-led NATO force of soldiers under General Stone's command that went to London to repatriate the city. ''28 Weeks Later Twenty-eight weeks after the Rage Virus originally broke out in Britain, Scarlet observed the arrival of new civilians of District One by plane, and was surprised and upset upon seeing that children were already being admitted back into Britain without her authorisation. She subsequently medically evaluated Andy Harris, one of the two new child arrivals, and noted his heterochromatic eye colour and warmly welcomed him back into London. Later, Scarlet questioned her superiors and fellow officers about their lack of caution on the repatriation process by not notifying her of the admittance of children into District One, and expressed her fears of another epidemic of the Rage Virus; but Stone and Scarlet's other officers were unconvinced that the Infection couldn't be contained again should it return. The next day, after Alice Harris was found in London outside the Green Zone, Scarlet tried to question Alice and take a blood sample, and began to fear upon seeing an old bite mark on Alice's arm that she could be infected. Scarlet subsequently discovered from a blood sample from Alice that she was indeed infected, and was a Carrier; Scarlet hoped to be able to keep Alice alive to seek treatment to Infection from Alice's immunity to the Virus' symptoms, but General Stone refused to allow Alice to be spared. Shortly afterwards, a Second Outbreak of the Infection started in District One, and Code Red was executed; and Scarlet subsequently went to the detainment area rescue Andy and Tammy Harris. After killing the infected Weise, Scarlet tried to get Andy and Tammy to safety as top priority figures, but she and Tammy were separated from Andy by a panicked crowd of civilians. When the outbreak escalated and spread out of control, Scarlet and Tammy took shelter with several civilians in a storage warehouse from the snipers and Infected, and Scarlet subsequently put out an APB on Andy. Some time later, Andy reunited with Tammy and Scarlet in the warehouse, and the trio then met Sergeant Doyle and chose to join him and several others in Doyle's attempt to escape the overrun District One. While the group were slipping through the streets of the Green Zone towards the Zone's perimeter, they were fired upon by a sniper which managed to injure Scarlet in the leg. Scarlet and the group managed to escape from District One into the dilapidated city of London outside the Green Zone, just before District One was firebombed, and subsequently travelled on foot across the city to Regent's Park, where they waited for Flynn to arrive and airlift them to safety. At the Park, Doyle and Scarlet exchanged stories about how and why they chose the survivors over their orders and superiors, and Scarlet explained to Doyle why Andy and Tammy's survival was crucial due to the possibility that they had inherited Alice's immunity to the symptoms of the Rage Virus. Shortly afterwards, Flynn arrived, but Regent's Park came under attack by a large horde of Infected, forcing Scarlet, Doyle, Andy and Tammy to flee from the Park back into the city, where they took shelter from the Infected, and chemical gas being pumped into London, in an old van. When the van failed to start, Doyle instructed Scarlet to drive Tammy and Andy in it to Wembley Stadium after he push-started it; which Doyle did, before being incinerated by soldiers armed with flamethrowers. When a military attack chopper then fired at the van, Scarlet attempted to escape the gunfire by driving the van into the London Underground, and the group were then forced to make their way through the dark Underground tunnels from there to the Stadium. Scarlet used the night-vision scope on Doyle's M4 rifle to guide Tammy and Andy through the dark Underground and away from the corpses, but she was separated from Andy and Tammy after they fell down an escalator. Scarlet managed to find Tammy in the dark Underground, but moments later she was ambushed by the infected Donald Harris; who attacked and brutally beat Scarlet to death with Doyle's rifle. Scarlet's corpse was discovered by Tammy shortly afterwards in the aftermath of the attack. Personality Scarlet was worried and concerned about a second pandemic of the Rage Virus, but was also a loving, friendly and social person towards others. She seemed to have a love for children, and seemed to become rather caring when it came to Tammy and Andy. It was also hinted that she was a love interest of Sergeant Doyle. Trivia *In the original script, Scarlet was burned to death and Doyle was killed by the infected Don. *Fans believed that Scarlet's last name was Ross, but her military uniform's name badge gives it as Levy. *While trying to escape with the survivors, Scarlet is shot on the inside-front of her left leg, which she bandages up. Later in the abandoned Regent's Park, when she re-bandages her wound, it is on the outside-front of the leg. *When Don beats Scarlet to death, when her corpse was seen by Tammy, her arms are injured and her legs were bruised. *In an earlier script for ''28 Weeks Later, Scarlet is Don's girlfriend. She later knocks the infected Don out after he kills Tammy (Tasmin, in this version of the script), and runs off with Andy (Danny, in this version of the script). She is later on killed by Danny after she's infected. Category:Characters Category:28 Weeks Later characters Category:Military Category:Deceased characters